


Mortal Instants, Eternal Love

by BreakbreakSeph



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), POV Second Person, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakbreakSeph/pseuds/BreakbreakSeph
Summary: Hydealyn's blessing always protected you. Whatever the fight, whichever the enemy, you never died. But you know this time is different. You are dying.Hear.Feel.Think.You couldn't anymore.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Reader, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first time ever I post a fic on Ao3. Sorry for any English mistakes! I wrote this a long time ago but in French, and never had... the courage to publish it before meeting Effy in game, she gave me the strength to translate this. Effy, if you read this, you don't know how much your words meant to me, I am the glad you when you saw me even if I was afk. You saved my will to write, you were the Ardbert'soul to my depressed self (XD) . Thank you so much Effy, from the bottom of my heart.  
> Please, read end notes before going to Chapter 2 and 3!

Hydealyn's blessing always protected you.

Whatever the fight, whichever the enemy, you never died.

But you know this time is different. 

You are dying.

The one and only Warrior of Light, Hydealyn's Champion, yes, you, you are dying.

You feel the light leaving you. You feel weak. You know your time has come.

This mortal instant, it looks like Hydealyn cannot do anything for you. Her blessing is no more, but you feel like you heard Her voice just a second before you were hit. Here you stand, facing the last original ascian ; Elidibus. He is smirking, looking at the damages he inflicted you.

"Oh, the irony." he says while laughing, "That hole in your chest, isn't it the same you did to Emet-Selch ?"

And as the Architect, you touch your chest, accepting the glowing scar in there, accepting your fate. The venom in Elidibus'words do not reach your ears because you... don't care about anything now. You are accepting the sweet embrace of death, smiling. Your body is no more a weight, the tiredness of it dissapering completely .

Then... You feel nothing, you couldn't feel anything because you weren't a body anymore. You were little shinny orbs floating around in an eternal darkness. But, a voice from far far away was echoing pieces of a sentence :

" I------- my-----... I--- so ------ y------- ild... ".

Suddenly, you heard those words very clearly : " I am so sorry, my dear child... "

_Hear_.

_Feel._

_Think_. 

You couldn't anymore.

…

…

… 

_Splash_ _!_

Was that... Water ?

You open your eyes, only to find yourself in a vast reach of water. Its color was a pale greenish, a color so cold yet so... Warm, like a hug you craved for in your entire lifetime. Scanning the horizon, you couldn't see anything else but water, and tinny orbs of light dancing around everywhere. Nothing else. You were here alone, moving in the water, your walk accompanied by those loud splashes at every step.

Yet... you felt so light, freed from the burden on your shoulders. As you think of it, you find yourself smiling, hoping Emet-Selch felt the same. Hoping he had the same feelings in his death. You truly died with the same hole in the chest. Oh the irony . Well, Elidibus wasn't wrong. You always felt connected to Emet-Selch, there was something beyond your understanding between you two. And he never answered this question... 

You close your eyes again, taking the time to remember. When Emet-Selch arrived in your life, you found something new, you... You felt something more than being Hydealyn's Champion. But then, you had to fight against him, against that one "friend" you had who saw something within you no one else did. Ardbert'soul helped you canalised the light in a very very strong attack, a whole new strenght bloomed in your soul this very moment. Only to chatter you whole when you understood what you have done to your not-so-enemy. The hole you made in the ascian chest was in your heart too.

When you were finally alone after those events, you allowed yourself to cry, hiden in the privacy of your chamber. So you thought... But one evening, the Exarch – G'raha Tia- knocked on your door and took the time to speak with you. He admitted watching you through his mirror, the miqo'te felt sorry for you. He didn't understand what was the link between you and your enemy but he could say you were mourning.

If only you had conquer the light within you, maybe Emet-Selch would have gave you the answer to who you were for each others. Or maybe he wanted you to remember by yourself... _Remember..._ Remember him, remember who he truly is...

"Hades... "

"Yes, my dear ?" 

You open your eyes with so much surprise, just to found yourself caught in golden eyes. 

"Hades--- Is it--- Is it truly you ?"

He no longer was Solus zos Galvus, his outfit was something similar to the Amaurotian robe but his face was as you remembered, except for his hair, now a pure white and longer. His eyes were exactly the same ; an uncommon light gold with a bit of amber.

"The eyes are the windows to the soul, that's why I always kept them as they always were." 

What ? You were lost a bit. "Did you... Did you just read my thoughts ?" you ask, your voice echoing loudly, the water resonate once again with a huge splash because you stand up fast with the surprise.

"Not at all, my dear. Actually, your face is just as readable as an open book, that is all."

For the first time, you heard the honorable Emet-Selch _laughing_ , a true laugh from his heart, you couldn't stop gazing at his face while he laughs. You were right, he no more has this weight on his shoulders too. You start to laugh too, but tears stained your cheeks. Hades started panicking, asking you what was wrong or if he said something nasty. Yet you couldn't stop the tears, however you tried to explain between two sobs :

"I---I am so very very happy to -snif- to see you like this, the -snif- the real you, Hades... And I hope all of this -snif- is real." Your eyes locked with his, you wipe your face before smiling as wide as you could "I want this to be real, to be with you without being Champions of Hydealyn and Zodiark !"

Suddenly, you are in his arms, he hugs you dearly. His fingers in your hair, forcing you to stay close to him until you stop crying. You do the same, your arms around him, your hands hooked to his robe, still sobbing. 

"I never ceased to love you."

At last, Hades could see your face again, redden by his words and messed due to the tears but you know in his eyes you are the most beautiful soul for him. The smile he gave you was everything you needed, for a moment you couldn't think living without that smile was possible. Not anymore at least. Embarrassed, you couldn't find words to answer his confession.

"You and I... We---We loved each other back when we were... Amaurotians ?" 

"Oh my dear hero, still not regain the memories ? I have a better way to help you remember... " A loud snap changed the atmosphere and scenery. 

You find yourself in a crowded room, flowers hanged on every walls, every amaurotines cheering loudly, joy overwhelmed the place. Emet-Selch walked through the illusion he made, inviting you to do the same. Back to his side, he gestured to look right before you.

"Is that... an Eternal Bonding Ceremony ?" you asked, your eyes on him again.

"Maybe you should focus on the souls promised for each others." he whispered, a finger pointing at the couple. 

Then, your heart skipped a beat, your hands covering your open-mouthed from the surprise. It was your Eternal Bond. Your ceremony, bonding your very soul to... Hades. Voice stuck in your throat, you felt submerged by happiness like never before.

" We were... Married ? "

" Well, as a matter of fact, we are far more than just " _married_ ". In the original world, a ceremony such as this one was actually for true eternity. So... I prefer to call us --- "

"Soulmates."

Hades nodded, one hand on your shoulder while you keep watching the scene plays until the illusion ceased to find yourself once again in this strange greenish place. 

Without any hesitation, you jumped on your soulmate, making both of you to fell and as soon as Hades face was reachable, your lips were on his.

At first, it was a shy kiss, and it wasn't enough, so your lips went again to his, letting Hades the time to respond. And, oh how shy was he not, he had lived so many lives without kissing you with this passion... Like the true love you are to him.

"I am so sorry I never remembered... Nevertheless I felt in love with you !" you declared proudly, that was the beginning of a long story concerning what you were thinking back on the First, after meeting Emet-Selch and how you craved to know more about him. You found yourself wanting more time with the ascian. The Architect hearken to every single word, your love confession meant the world to him, even sundered.

But as you were speaking, something caught your eye ; your finger was pointing at a strange dark portal, kind of like those ascians used to appear. so you asked Hades about it, he must knows about this world.

"What is this ? Are there other ascians about to come here ?" 

"No, my dear hero, those portals appear for a purpose not ascian related this time. In the Underworld, this whole place here is for the deads, it is only open when someone is about to be born. Watch this soul, the orb of light, watch it closely... "

Just before going through the portal, the soul became who it was, before the sundering, for an instant, you saw an amaurotian form standing there. You didn't recognize him, but Hades did, offering his benediction to go. "My friend, it has been an honor to speak with you again. " 

Then, the amaurotian took off his hood and you understand who he was : Hythlodaeus.

"You truly were born to meet each other, always glued to each other, huh." A loud laugh escaped his mouth. "It is not a farewell, my dear friends, in a lifetime we shall all be togethers again. And please, Hades, learn how to confess your love alone this time. ", his signature laugh again echoing.

"You !!! I---I just did !!! Hythlodaeus, you--- "

"I saw, I was watching the whole time and I had to tease you one last time. " Then, your crazy friend crossed the portal letting you two alone again. You both were staring where your best friend was standing seconds ago. The silence settles down again, Hades' hand reaches yours to intertwined your fringers. All of a sudden, your body moved without thinking, your free hand grab the collar of Hades' robe forcing the Architect in another kiss. Cuddling, you were both too afraid to stand apart now. Only, fears buried in your heart couldn't stay hidden for long, and you had to speak your mind.

"Will we... Have a portal together or does one of us have to be alone... again ?"

"My love, only the fate knows what awaits us, I have not the knowledge to sight-read the Underworld will." Emet-Selch was blessed by the Underworld, but not blessed enough to shape it according to his desires... 

He stood up, offering his hand towards you. "Let us walk around, will you ?"

Of course, no hesitation before accepting the invitation, you took his hand and you were strolling around in the Underworld. There were plenty orbs of light, the souls, wherever you go, some seemed to dance together, others seemed like peacefully chatting.

"So... All the little orbs, you see those nonstop ?"

"Actually... You see few of them with your eyes. Let me show you." A snap, and the place was flooded with colorful shinny orbs. It looked like the night sky but more like a daylight version of it. His hand in yours, walking where the souls were dancing, this performance warming up your own soul. But something kept catching your eyes ; a portal couldn't stop appearing near Hades and you. It seems to... invite you ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Happy Ending. Angst happy ending. I don't know how to write happy thing.

"Can't we... Can't we both get through a portal ? " 

Your suggestion made Hades froze for a second. You couldn't free his hand, the idea of living without him again afraid you, especially since you now know who you are for the ascian. 

" I--- "

The Architect was lost in his thoughts, trying to find how to answer to you. You felt that. The fear took you. "I'm begging you, Hades, don't leave me alone anymore... " Your voice was trembling and without noticing tears were running down your cheeks. 

His silence was so painful, you couldn't stand it.

"Don't leave me alone, Hades... Please, I don't want another life without you. "

"You lived without knowing me many times... " He stated, his eyes turning away from you. Your hand on his cheek, you force him to look at you in the eyes again.

"Do not lie to me, Angel of Truth. "

"This is no lie, my dear. You never remembered me in any of your lives, so you never knew who I was. " Suddenly, you could understand the sadness in his gaze, the loneliness he had to face even when your soul stood near his.

" Yet, you always reached me. " You want to wash away this sadness you inflicted in your past lives

The Eternal Bond. Now you fully understand what was that feeling the first time you saw the ascian. You are soulmates, always were and always will. 

"Anyway, it looks like we won't have the need of those portals. " Hades noticed with a calmy voice . " My dear hero, those who are significant to you feel the same. You are their hero. Not a title you truly enjoy I know, yet that is who you are for every one you encounter during your journey. And they need you. They even surpassed themselves for you. "

The way his smiling face couldn't stop radiate with happiness, the way his eyes couldn't leave yours, that voice too soft all of a sudden...

"Why does it sound as a farewell from you ? "

"For it is not one, I can assure you. "

"That kind of lie won't help me live without you. "

"I do not lie, my dear. I put an oath to never lie, above all when it comes to you. "

Particles of your body began to glow, just as when you died but... The other way around : your friends were taking you from the Underworld. Panic, pain, sadness, sorrow... You've lost your voice to all those feelings mixed together. Leaving Hades again ? What a cruel turn of fate. You thought happiness will never be granted to the both of you. You damned your amaurotine self for leaving him once instead of helping him break Zodiark's grip. All those regrets are worst when you finally feel yourself bring back to life. 

You extend your hands one last time, trying to grab Hades. Your soulmate kept smiling at you but... You disappear before reaching him.

_Hear._

_Feel._

_Think_.

You are back in the living world, breathing is hard, your body is so heavy, a weight in your heart makes it too painful to find the strength to stand. So you remain on the ground, trying to keep his smile in your mind. However, your memory becomes blurry and soon you lost this precious remembrance.

_Remember us… Remember that we once lived..._

The pain so hard in your chest makes you cry and scream when you are back by your friends sides. The Exarch is the first to reach you, checking about your state, it seems he is the one who bring you back. " Hero ! " He claims gleefully, a hand on your shoulder, the magic he used to bring you back must have been an ardous task. Nevertheless, you dismiss his hand from your shoulder, teeth clenched showing your anger. 

"He was there--- I--- I wanted to stay dead if it means to be by his side ! And you ! You --- "

"This is not a way to thank your savior, my dear. He saved me too. " says a man you know better than anyone, the one who makes you smile with his voice only, those golden eyes your secret garden, yes, Hades is alive again, with you. 

Out of the blue, the Warrior of Light and Darkness strength is yours again. Your will to live regain your flesh, ready to conquer this fight against Elidibus. 

For this fight must be your last, so that finally, Hades and you find peace again. From the beginning of the world, no matter if the end comes again, you will find each other in everylife. For you are the brightest soul so his Sight can find you. No matter the time, nor the life. For you are soulmates. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad ending, my first idea when writing this fic.

" Let's take this portal together, to never be apart again ! It could work ! " you exclaimed happily.

" I... " Hades hesitated. " I don't--- I can't leave this place. "

The loud sound of something breaking reached your ears ; that was your heart once again shattered, your eyes started watering, you felt heavy again. "This cannot be true !! Why---Why do you say something like this ?! "

His eyes understood your pain, he sees your soul aching to stay by his sides, for him to come with you.

"It seems... That is my place to be, the Underworld, this is where I am needed. "

"This is not a place, this is the death ! " you started screaming, your tears now flooding on your cheeks like rivers of your sadness.

" I know... But... Here, my Sight is not just watching souls in the Underworld. I can guide them. I am able to help those who died, lead them through this river to their resurections. It is the perfect place for me, to be myself and still be Emet-Selch for my brethren. "

"Hythlodaeus... Think about him ! He--- He said we should meet again in a lifetime, if... If you stay here you... "

You run in his arms, you hug him as tighly as you can. He was the only reason you weren't sinking deep down in the abyss of this river. You cry, you cry so hard, your voice is breaking while yelling on him. His hands resting on your shoulders, so warm, so alive. Your eyes are again on him ; he is smiling like never before, his soul is bright with joy, there is a spark in his gaze telling you the happiness he feels at this very moment. 

"This. This is who you really are. A soul so bright, the light which guides lost people in darkness."

"You never told me the color of my soul... " You try, offering a smile. 

"Tch, tch, only those who have the Sight are able to know the colors of souls." Hades explains proudly.

"If it is the last time we see eachother, you could at least tell me... " you tried, still hoping he would reconsider.

This time, his smile is nostalgic, you think for a moment you won and changed his mind about staying here forever. He finally answered " ... The color of your soul is... My favorite color of all. It has... A spark of every color in a vast blue. The ocean when the sun is rising on a beautiful sunny day." 

His hand is moving towards you. You think his hand is coming to your hair again, as he always liked to do.

But...

It doesn't.

His hand comes to your chest.

And...

He pushes you through the portal.

In a second, you are on the other side. You understand too late ; the portal is about to close, he explained it " _It is only open when someone is about to be born_ ". So... You are taking someone else time to resurect ?!

"Hades !! No, I can't take someone else lifetime ! "

He is smiling, you see the tears in those golden eyes. 

"Do not worry. This portal was meant... for me. "

Your mind went blank. There was a strangle cry in your throat. 

" No !! " You scream as loud as you can, seeing the portal beginning to disappear. " Hades ! "

Through his tears, Hades is still smiling to you, he radiates with love for you. He cares too much about you...

"I love you, my dear. I am with you forever. "

You started to run to get back to the portal, to get back to him. " I love you, Hades ! I love you whichever the life, whenever the time, promise me we will meet again ! I can't bare to live once again without you ! " Your cries shattered your words, your face is covered with tears but he still looks at you like the most beautiful soul of all. "At least---- At least, tell me my true name, my Amaurotian name ! I don't want to forget our names again ! "

It seems this request surprised him. He smiled again, with a little laugh.

"Persephone. "

Then...

Everything was darkness again.

You are crying.

You cry so hard, you are mourning.

You can't stop your tears.

You cry harder even if your lungs hurt.

You cry thinking of Hades' smile.

Then...

Then...

\--- 

\---

\--- 

You feel hands on you. Someone is carrying you. You feel oh so weak, so small.

"Oh, by the Twelves, what a beautiful baby you are ! Oh, what would the name be ? "

You were born again. Without the burden to be the Warrior of Light. Without all the suffering from the last life you had. Forgetting everything so dear to you. 

And you heard, from far away, a voice... You heard that voice, you don't remember whose voice it is, but... It makes you cry harder.

"Live the best life ever. For the both of us."

**Author's Note:**

> [READ BEFORE GOING FURTHER !! I made two differents endings :
> 
> \- If you want a happy ending, you should go to Chapter 2 and stop there
> 
> \- But !!! If you want your heart shattered, (Yoshi-P already did it but, hey, I had this idea in mind for a long long time...) go to Chapter 3. If you read Chapter 2, forget it before reading Chapter 3.
> 
> Sorry not sorry ?
> 
> And thank you for reading this (;_;)]


End file.
